


Star Trek: Enterprise Reborn

by asian9090



Series: wing family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Cooing, F/M, Flying, Greaserlock, Interns & Internships, Lots of Babies, M/M, Mpreg, Nerd John, Other, Poor Bones, Prequel, Royals, Shedding, Underage Sex, Wingfic, dad klingon, debris collector, jealous girls, jim and khan are parents, jim has siblings, junk yard, khan has siblings, married jim and khan, mom vulcan, perverted kids, singing and dancing, tail waging, the USS Enterprise, the Vengeance - Freeform, the tail has a mind of its own, trouble making kids, uncle grandpa - Freeform, uncle grandpa is a badass, young parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asian9090/pseuds/asian9090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who want to fly or be part of the federation has to first do an internship, depending on what it is your studying will determine where you will go for your intern.</p><p>Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, Leonard, and Spock are being sent to Ohio for their internship, their they meet the most oddest of people they never knew existed. Having to spend 6 months their, they have no choice but to put up with hyper kids, a man who is everybody's grandpa and uncle, winged people, a Klingon who is married to a Vulcan, drink horrible tea and collect space junk... did we mention one of these winged people is pregnant and Bones has to help with the delivery! He is a doctor dammit!    </p><p>wanting to pilot his own ship not under the starfleet federation Jim and his husband Khan as well as the rest of the family have to go through the academy to pass specification in order to pilot their own ship legally. After passing the kobayashi maru with unbelievable results. Celebrating with friends and family a big earth quake interrupted their celebration when a drill appeared out of nowhere now Jim and Khan have to stop the drill from drilling and stop this enemy whoever they are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek: Enterprise Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by blueraccon's story flying free.. check it out its really good. but this is a bit more different with a different storyline and new charaters dont forget to leave a comment and kudos if you like it!

_Jim doesn't remember how he got there, one minute he was being beaten by his Uncle, the next he's running._

_It was dark and didn't need light to know where hes going. He was going to his sanctuary._

_Banging on the door hoping someone was home. Luckily they were... they where known as the odd couple, but Jim liked them. They were kind and would help removing the season feathers, they even taught him to fly. He would play with their kids and help with chores he loved it here. Going home was the worse at the end of the day. It got even worse when his uncle was awake. Uncle Grandpa answered and seeing the bruises on his face, quickly brought him in. He was soon embraced by the Vulcan, sweet if not a bit odd, and makes horrible tea. Her husband, a Klingon, not far behind. He couldn't hear the adults talking. The only thing he could feel was the Vulcan's gental hand, running through his hair. Whatever was being said made Uncle Grandpa angry, and the Klingon punch a hole in the wall. Doesn't matter to him anyway, he just wants sleep._

_His head landed on a cloud and soon wrapped in warmth._

_All Jim could think of was **safe, he was safe here.**_

 

_Uncle Grandpa will protect him..._

_Whatever he was on felt like clouds. Slowly opening his eyes the first thing he notice was... This is not his room! Flashes of yesterdays events appeared. Jim hid under the covers closing his eyes tightly. A gentle knock was heard and the sound of the door opening. Popping his head out to see Uncle Grandpa smiling at him._

* * *

  _The drive to the police station was short. Uncle Grandpa waited in the waiting room, while Jim spoke with the lady officer. The easy part was done, but the hard part was unbearable. A photographer came to take pictures of the damage on his body. Then Uncle grandpa came with a lawyer. Signing on the tablet took forever. Seriously how many signatures do you need?! Finally that was done. Jim and Uncle Grandpa were being escorted to his home, where his Uncle was waiting for them._

_Jim didn't want to leave the car. Uncle Grandpa opened the door of the car, and put his hand on his shoulder._

_Getting out of the car was tough since he didn't want to be here. The officer told him to get some of his things. He didn't need to be told twice. Running passed his Uncle who was yelling, and another officer blocking his way. Jim ran to his room to collect his things he can't live without, as well as a few other essentials. Running back down the stairs, and back into the car. Uncle Grandpa was already seated in the driver seat and drove off with his uncle chasing after them._

_Jim didn't know at the time, but he just got adopted..._

_By Uncle Grandpa._

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for this short chapter im still learning on how saving works, so dont tease.... you can even comment on how to save a draft here im still trying to figure how this stuff works


End file.
